pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Del
Personality & Character Del is the strong silent type but when he does speak it is usually because he wishes to assert dominance. He has the attitude and mannerisms one might expect from a mix between a cobra, an eel and a deep sea predatory fish- he usually prefers to lie in wait and take prey off guard. Due to his parasite typing he does feed on a victims fear if he chooses to hunt them and often he will hunt his prey for days at a time as he finds that if they continue running and dont sleep it 'tastes' better. He is patient despite being very agressive. Del is only of average intelligence but he is cold, calculating and predatory on a more animalistic level and runs largely on instinct - as a solitary creature he rarely needs to 'think' abstractly as he would if he were part of a group. Skills & abilities Fear Del is able to inspire fear in prey- he will manipulate sounds and surroundings to scare and torment them. Feeding As a parasite darker he will often feed on the fear of others. Hunt What Del calls 'the hunt' is a skill comprised of a complex mix of inducing fear and doubt in prey as they run from him, while he never truely reveals himself until the end, and making the prey see things through hypnosis that scares them further. Hypnosis Del is able to entrance another creature or creatures depending on their mental strength, while entranced, prey is unable to control their body but is on some level aware of what is happening- which causes fear and feeds Del. He often uses this ability to draw prey aside to a place more quite where he may kill and eat undisturbed. Mind blast A combination of hypnosis and fear, the victim will recieve a blast of thoughts designed to induce crippling fear. This is mostly used as a last resort if Del is in trouble in a fight and needs a quick hand over his opponent. Weaknesses As with any darker, light is a major weakness- Del will even avoid coming out during the day he hates it that much. Del's skin is leathery and is often damp - his skin secretes moisture which can be used as a hunting implement (suddenly touching something slimy will often frighten prey)- due to this, electric attacks can be dangerous for him and if given the choice he will avoid electric dragons and attack other elements - Given that as a darker he has to attack whether it will bring personal harm or not he will attempt to dry himself out as best as he can before attacking or making himself known to an electric dragon. This is helpful and gives him a fighting chance against an electric attack but is not a fool proof defence. Backstory Del hatched from a deserted nest in a swamp. There were two other eggs in the clutch which he ate to quench his hunger. He spent his growing time in the swamp, which was a little longer than other darkers, but it gave him a chance to perfect his hunting style and the swamp provided him with plenty of food. Once he was fully grown, frogs and other swamp creatures no longer satisfied him and he left in search of larger prey. He first hunted other darkers and quickly realised that they were lacking something that could sustain him. He realised that this was fear when he came across a lone dragon who's group had been slain by others of his kind. The fear he felt in her fueled him and he carried out a terrifying hunt which he pushed out to three days, eventually he killed the dragon and went on to hunt again. Each time he hunts he tries to bring down and terrify larger prey, he feels a 'thrill' in tormenting larger beings who are psychically stronger than him. Gallery Del_by_sassifrasi-d9mfmip.jpg|Concept art Notes * Del rarely opens his eyes- it is a mystery how he is able to see without doing so but it it suspected that he uses his fear element to 'see' especially whilst hunting; * It is questionable if Del even has a mouth as no one has ever seen it - he does manage to eat his prey, however; * Del stands at 6 metres tall. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite